Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, people have sought ways to keeps birds from landing and lodging in areas around building where the birds are not wanted. Bird droppings create unsightly and unhealthy spots on the building and surrounding areas. Blodget in U.S. Pat. No 168,446 disclosed how a multitude of pins can be mounted atop windows, columns, and ledges of buildings to keep birds from landing, or at least from taking up residence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,552 teaches construction of deterrents to bird landings using vertical spikes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,214 discloses various anti-perch devices made of wire. All of these share the concept of thin elements protruding upward to deter birds from landing, and appearance is of little if any concern.